tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
RPG Launcher
Overview The is a Commando class weapon, requiring Training in Launchers. It's a medium range AoE weapon that features high damage, a medium rate of fire and a variety of damage types. While the damage and range of this weapon are lower than that of the Rocket Launcher, the magazine size means it can be fired several times in quick succession. Fully trained, the also has a high chance to stun any enemy that takes damage from it. Usage s can be equipped by dragging them from your inventory to the weapon tray. s benefit from beading the target and damage is increased while crouching. As with most weapons in Tabula Rasa there is no recoil and you can hold down the fire button until the magazine is empty or the weapon jams, after which you will need to reload. The optimal range for a is 40 meters - beyond this range the damage dealt will decrease. Notes The is primarily used as a medium range crowd control weapon. The rounds it fires have a 10 meter area of effect, but the explosions will not hurt you if you are within the blast radius. If you intend to make regular use of s you should consider training Launchers to pump 5 - the boost in damage and stun chances make them invaluable for crowd control. When a is fired the targeted enemy receives full damage from the round, including damage bonuses affecting you such as Rage (minus any reductions due to resistances and immunities). Anything hit by the AoE damage receives half of the listed damage on the , with no bonuses added. With fast bead times and a medium rate of fire, s can be used in a more mobile fashion against enemy groups than most other weapons. Lock onto a target in the group, crouch to get full bead, fire, then run to a new position before crouching and firing again. Ducking in and out of cover while using this method will keep enemies that don't get stunned by your RPGs from firing back at you. In some ways they can be thought of as a different style of Shotgun - fast bead times let the user maintain similar mobility to someone wielding a Shotgun, while the stun offers similar crowd control to the Shotgun's knockback. If you're trying to run away from enemies, one tactic is to fire a few rounds from a Sonic at the ground near their feet. While it won't do full damage to any target they will still get hit by the AoE damage, which will either stun them in place or knock them back if a critical hit occurs. Each target hit by an RPG or its AoE effect has an independent chance to crit. This means that Physical and Incendiary s will crit to produce DoTs, Sonic s will crit to knockback enemies from the point of impact, and Cryogenic s will crit to freeze your targets in place. Subtypes ! | | | 8 | }} |- ! Pulse | | | 8 | }} |- ! Sonic | | | 8 | }} |- ! Incendiary | | | 8 | }} |- ! Cryogenic | | | 8 | }} |} Damage progression